The Masked Caped Cat Girl and Miss Pharm Have Some Fun
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: This Is Version Of What Happened Between Princess Phama And The Masked Caped Catgirl In The Episode With The Stone Hunt. Warning Contains- Futa, Magical Weight Gain, Lesbians And Mild Spoilers.


Caped Cat Girl and Miss Pharm Have Some Fun

As Miss Pharm disappeared into her dark pink UFO the Caped Catgirl felt a yank on her long black tail before she was pulled into the UFO thru a hatch she had not seen leaving both little Princess Valkyrie and the Princesses finance Kazuto Tokino outside to get the piece of sacred rock that had been lounged in the UFO's hull. As her tail was released metal pink arms grapped her waist and ankles before placing her on to a giant dark pink bed with light pink silk sheets.

As The Caped Catgirl was trying to figure a way out of this an enormous light pink door opened a Princess Pharm patted into the room wearing her dark pink princess hat with its white feather wings on the side, her large round glasses, a dark pink see-thru silk nightie that came down to the bottom of her plump round white shiny butt cheeks and under this she wore a dark pink tong and nothing else.

As Princess Pharm patted across her dark pink bedroom floor in her barefeet she looked over the Masked Catgirl Superhero laying held down on her giant bed it had been months since she had a woman on her bed not since every girl had joined her girls with glasses club but that had been put to an end by adult Princess Valkyrie but she still had a few girls kissing her enormous white shiny double PP cup breast here and there in the school she had ever gotten the Priestess Akina to kiss her breast but for her first bed lover well she was going to uses her third transformation she just hoped her so to be lovers body could handle it without having to spend days in the hospital like her last lover did.

With that Princess Pharm reached into her deep cleavage and pulled out a pair of large glasses which she changed with the ones she was wearing The Caped Catgirl watched from the bed as the Princess of Education was surrounded in a dark pink light the light then began to expand outward and The Caped Catgirl could hear moans of pleasure coming from the dark pink orb it was not the Princesses normal transformation it was different and she could feel it from her huge black fat nipples to her fat furry light pink pussy.

As the dark pink light faded The Masked Caped Catgirl saw Princess Pharm third form something that no one in Valhalla knew they could do the Princess first form was a battle and normal life form but it was rumored that all the Princesses had a second form the one more in Valhalla knew about was Princess Hydra's energy Pegasus form which she used for combat but the other Princesses kept there forms a secret even from her the Head Maid of Valhalla she didn't even know Princess Valkyries. But now she was seeing Princess Pharm's.

The Princess's form was her body bigger no massive she was naked her cloths gone completely she had giant round shiny smooth white Triple PPP cupped breast with enormous 8 inch long dark pink nipples, a giant smooth round shiny boulder sized belly with an massive dome shaped popped out belly button, thick enormous yoga ball sized muscled arm and legs, an enormous 2 yard wide bubble butt and peeking out from under her giant belly and hanging to mid-calf was a 60 inches long 40 inches wide penis with a pair of watermelon sized testicles dangling under it.

As The Caped Catgirl looked at Princess Pharms massive penis the princess spoke "Mmmm I hope you like what you see this is my second form and only my beautiful lovers get to see this form of me now get ready my new hero for the love making of your life".

With that said the massive Princess patted across is thick dark pink carpet towards the giant bed as the Princesses huge barefeet hit the floor the Caped Catgirl could feel the bed shake. When Princess Pharm got to the edge of the bed she licked her light pink lips "Oh my you are so much cuter than my last lover, her little shine maiden outfit was so sexy on her especially after I put some glasses on her, but your little outfit is just as sexy with those glasses and that mask, but I think we need to get you bigger so you can have fun with me, now where are those special pills I got from big sister Mehm". The Caped Catgirl watched as the Princess opened the bedside table drawer and rummaged for a pill bottle her enormous round jiggling shiny 2 and a half wide bubble butt facing her. As she looked at the smooth surface The Caped Catgirl was surprised by the fact that Miss Akira would have sex with Princess Pharm as she always acted like she was into Princess Valkyrie's fiancé Kazuto Tokino but evidently the small breasted shine maiden was into lesbians thought she did look very lustfully at Princess Mehm the last time she was visiting from Valhalla.

Soon The Caped Catgirl heard Princess Pharm shout "Oh yes here they are right at the bottom of the drawer where I left them right next to my Valhalla sexy oils, now let's get you out of that costume all but the mask and glasses, hopefully I wouldn't inpregnant you like I did that shine maiden".

The Caped Catgirl was shocked to hear this news though she had become aware that Miss Akina was getting a little fatter in her breast taking them from a small round B cup to a large C cup and her once flat toned stomach was now a large round potbelly but she had thought the weight gain was from Miss Akina's priestess powers getting stronger and having to make room in her body but now she knew different Princess Pharm had impregnated an earth girl with a Valhallan Royal Baby and was about to do the same to her.


End file.
